


Why Don't You (Stuff Me Up)

by likeaglass



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Double Penetration, Implied D/s, Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeaglass/pseuds/likeaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to try something new, and Joe is...hesitant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You (Stuff Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to solar_cat for the beta <3333 Title comes from Peaches' "Stuff Me Up." Also, this fic wouldn't have been possible without ashavahishta and sarahsan, who chatficced the original idea. <3333 LOVE YOU LADIES.

When Nick first asks him to do it, Joe is pretty understandably hesitant. 

It's not like Nick is tiny, by any means, and neither is the shiny black dildo Nick takes out of his suitcase.

"You want," Joe says, then has to swallow, trying to get rid of his nervousness. "You want to use that on me?" he asks, hesitant. "I don't...I don't know...."

"I do," Nick says, confident as always. "You can do it, baby, I know you can. You can be so good for me."

And Joe can't do anything but whimper. He wants to please Nick, always wants to please Nick, and if this is what Nick wants...but still, the dildo in his hands is so _big_...

"I'll...I'll...god, I don't know, Nick," he says, voice a little tremulous, eyes fixed on the big silicone dildo.

Nick starts slicking up the dildo with lube he gets from his bag, seemingly ignoring Joe's protestations. "It'll be great," he says, once the dildo's all shiny with lube. "Don't worry." And then he smiles at Joe, and Joe can't help but relax back into the pillows, smiling back at Nick. Nick brings the shiny black dildo to Joe's hole, and it's not anything Joe hasn't taken before...it's about the size of Nick, actually, maybe a little smaller, so he lets Nick slide it into him, inch by slow inch, swallowing at the full feeling he gets when the dildo is all the way inside. "Fuck," Joe says, and Nick smirks, working the toy in and out a few times, stretching Joe as much as he can.

Nick's other hand, the one not pushing the dildo into Joe, is soothing down Joe's thigh, petting him like he would a cat. Joe would protest that he's not a furry animal, but, _god_ it feels so good, Joe can't help but arch into Nick's touch. "That's it," Nick says, smoothing his hand down Joe's leg, fucking in with the dildo hard and rough. "Let me in, baby."

Joe can only whimper, spread himself wider at Nick's urging. Nick's fingers are pressing around the dildo now, stroking the sensitive skin between Joe's balls and his hole, and Joe can't do anything but moan shamelessly and press back against Nick's fingers, trying to get more pressure.

"Shhh," Nick says, voice low and soothing, fingers pressing against where Joe's stretched full around the dildo. "Just let me..." he trails off, brow furrowing in concentration, and then a slick finger's in beside the toy, stretching Joe wider than he thought possible. It's a little uncomfortable, the stretch more than Joe's used to, but it doesn't feel bad. "Okay?" Nick asks, and Joe nods, a little hesitantly, not sure whether he likes the too-full feeling in his ass. "You're doing so good for me, baby," Nick says, and Joe feels a flush of pleasure unrelated to the dildo and Nick's fingers.

Nick's petting the skin around Joe's hole, working his finger in and out alongside the dildo. "You like that?" Nick asks, and Joe can't help but whine a little bit, unsure. "Yeah, you like that," Nick says, pressing another slick finger to Joe's hole and pushing in alongside the first. "You like my fingers in you, don't you baby?" Nick asks, voice low and deep, and Joe doesn't know what to say; he's stretched too full, fuller than he's ever been, and it's burning and hot and god, it's _Nick_ , Nick in him and stretching him so good, Nick taking control like Joe likes, and Joe can only whine and push back against Nick's fingers. "God, yes, Joe, you're so good baby, so good for me." Nick's staring at his fingers disappearing in Joe's body, and Joe's still a little hesitant, but, god, he can't say no to Nick.

Nick takes his time with two fingers, fucking them in and out alongside the dildo, murmuring soothing nonsense when Joe thinks he can't take anymore of the burn. "You're...god, you're so pretty like this, Joe," Nick says, and presses a third finger inside. Joe whimpers a little bit, feels like he's maybe going to be split in two, but Nick's still talking, saying "such a good boy for me," and "love you like this, Joe, fuck, yes, it's good, isn't it?" so Joe focuses on that, on the soothing cadence of Nick's voice, aware that he's making little keening noises in the back of his throat but unable to stop. He's just riding it out now, trying to relax into the burn, trying to be what Nick wants, biting his lip to try to keep the whimpers in. He spreads his legs wider, and that helps a little bit, makes the burn feel good instead of just overwhelming.

Joe thinks he might die when Nick slicks up another finger, puts a fourth finger next to the first three, and this time Joe can't help the pained noise that escapes. "Nick, I can't..." he tries, but Nick's pushing in and in and _in_ , relentless.

"You can do it for me, sweetheart," Nick says, and Joe's shaking his head, tears leaking out of the corners of his squeezed-shut eyes, but Nick just keeps up the steady forward pressure, only stopping when all four fingers and the dildo are fully seated in Joe. "See, baby?" Nick says, kissing Joe's thigh, his stomach, making soothing noises into the skin. "I knew you could do it." He licks at Joe's half-hard cock, takes the head into his mouth and sucks, until Joe's whimpering for an entirely different reason. When Joe's fully hard, Nick licks his cock one last time and pulls away, ignoring the imploring noise Joe makes. "Gonna make you feel so good, Joe," Nick whispers, breath cool against Joe's spit-slick cock. He's fucking in with the dildo and his fingers, and it still burns, still aches, but Joe wants to do this, because Nick wants him to. He tries to open his legs wider but can't, so he bites his lip and just _breathes_. "You're doing so good, baby," Nick's saying against Joe's thigh, licking and kissing the skin by his mouth. "God, you're so good at this. Fuck, look at you take it," Nick says, and Joe can't help the moan that escapes him.

Finally, finally, when Joe doesn't think he can take the ache for one more second, Nick kisses the tip of his cock and pulls his fingers free, leaving the dildo in him. "I think you're ready," he says, slicking himself up with more lube, then lining himself up next to the dildo snug inside Joe. Joe just bites his lip and nods, his eyes finding Nick's as the head of Nick's cock nudges at his stretched-out hole. "Just relax," Nick says, "you can do it, baby, come on..."

Joe's not sure how Nick manages it, not with the toy all thick and snugged up in his ass. God, it doesn't seem possible, but then Nick's pressing in, dick sliding in beside the silicone of the fake cock, and god, it _burns_ , the pressure almost more than Joe can bear, but it's also...fuck, it's also so amazing, his ass stretched too-full around Nick.

"That's so good, Joe," Nick says, pushing in another inch, sinking slowly into Joe's ass. "You're being, so, so good for me. Just let me in, okay? Just let me in a little more." Joe nods, tipping his head back and trying to relax further, to let Nick in all the way, but it's hard, it's too tight, there's not enough room...he breathes out, hard, and then Nick's making a little pleased noise, petting Joe's thigh. "You did it, baby," Nick says, voice filled with so much awe and love that Joe's skin flushes hot. "God, you're such a good boy for me."

Joe's breathing hard, like he's just done two shows back to back, and his ass _burns_ and _aches_ like Joe's never felt before, but god, it feels good too, having Nick inside him like this, stretching him like this, making him feel it down to his bones. And Nick's staying still, just letting Joe adjust. Joe keeps his eyes closed, breathing labored, and Nick leans forward and kisses him, the motion pushing him in just the slightest bit deeper. Joe can't help the soft noise he makes into Nick's mouth, the kiss wet and sloppy and perfect.

Nick leans back after a minute, licking his lips, his eyes roaming all over Joe. They catch and hold on where he's snug against Joe's ass, the dildo beside his cock, and his eyes flick up to Joe's. "Hurts?" he asks, and Joe nods, holding himself still underneath Nick's roving gaze. Nick's voice is quiet when he next speaks, hushed. "You can say it if you need to, Joe. You can use it." Nick leans forward and kisses Joe's chin, the corner of his mouth, soft and delicate. 

But Joe just shakes his head, determined not to use the safeword. "No," he says, "keep going. I -- I want it." Nick murmurs approvingly and takes Joe's mouth again, licking in, tongue curling around Joe's. His fingers trail up and down the outside of Joe's thigh, barely there touches that calm Joe down, center him, keep him focused on something besides the stretch in his ass.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Nick says when he pulls back, and Joe moans, eyes squeezing shut. Nick goes slow, slower than he ever has before, taking his time. "Christ, you're so tight," Nick says, fucking in hard and deep and so slow. "I can barely...fuck, I can barely fit, you're so full." Joe's eyes flutter open at that, inhaling sharply at the picture Nick makes. His curls are damp with sweat, a few sticking to his forehead. His eyes are bright and dark, cheeks flushed pink, mouth red and bitten and wet. He looks like...fuck, he looks like _porn_ , like the glossy rags Garbo and John pass back and forth on the bus when mom and dad aren't around.

"Fuck, _Nick_ ," Joe says, legs falling open further, and Nick grabs onto the backs of his thighs, pushing him open farther than he'd thought possible. And then...something happens. Joe relaxes into it, or the angle changes just enough, but suddenly it's not Joe just taking it for Nick; it actually starts to get _good_. The dildo's snug up against his prostate, hitting it every time Nick slides in, and god, he's still so full, so tight around Nick and the toy, but god, it feels wonderful, and Joe can't help it, he's making these helpless little noises every time Nick slides in, slow and sweet and thick like molasses.

It takes surprisingly little time for Joe to get to the edge, that buzz in his bones that tells him he's close. "Oh," he says, surprised, "oh," and then, because he wants to know it's alright, "Nick, I'm-- can I? I need to--"

Nick slows down his thrusts even more, nudging the dildo up against Joe's prostate, just rubbing it there for a beat before he says, voice cracked and deep, "you've been such a good boy. You can, I want you to come for me."

Joe lets himself go at Nick's words, closes his eyes and rides the feeling, the wave of sensation Nick's pulling from him with every thrust in. He focuses on how he's clenching down on the cocks inside him, the fake silicone and the real, blood-hot length of Nick filling him up, focuses on Nick's hands on his hips, biting into the curve of flesh there. And god, god, it's almost too much feeling, almost too much sensation to focus on, and he can't help a little whimper as he comes, trembling and writhing and so full, the sweet bliss of his release so much better for how full he is.

The first thing he's aware of when he comes back down is Nick, his hands steady on his hips as he keeps fucking in, his voice wrecked as he tells Joe, "such a good boy, god, you were perfect, you're amazing, I love you."

Joe's eyes flutter open and he smiles, reveling in Nick's praise as much as the afterglow. Nick curses and leans back a bit, lifts Joe's hips higher, his eyes fastened on Joe's hole. Joe should probably feel embarrassed, the way Nick's looking at him right now, but all he can do is lay back against the pillows and let Nick use him however he wants.

"Christ, look at you," Nick says after a minute just staring, " god, you're all pink and stretched around me, all puffy and used." Joe can feel himself blush a little bit, but he keeps watching Nick, focuses on the way Nick's biting his lips and making these little noises, deep and needy and like nothing Joe's ever heard before. "God, you're so hot, Joe," Nick says, "I can't--"

"So don't," Joe says, words slurred. "Come on, Nicky. Come for me? Come on, fill me up." And Nick groans, fucking in harder than he had been, jarring Joe, forcing him up the bed. Joe keeps up a litany of encouragement, telling Nick how beautiful he is, how much he wants Nick, not even really aware of what's spilling out of his mouth in between the pants and whines Joe can't control. 

It doesn't take long after that before Nick's coming, a harsh groan on his lips. Joe can feel it when he comes, Nick's cock twitching and his come all hot and slick inside Joe, filling him up so good.

Nick kind of slumps on Joe, face mashed into an armpit, Joe petting back his damp curls. It takes a long time for Nick to come back to himself, and Joe can tell that he's regaining coherency when he starts peppering little kisses and licks all over Joe's chest, biting his nipple gently, licking at the hollow of his throat. He eases back, slowly, and the movement jars the toy in Joe, pulling a pained whimper from his throat.

"Shhh, I'm sorry baby," Nick says, slowing down the movement until it's just a slick glide, Nick's cock and the dildo slipping out in tiny increments. Nick takes the toy and tosses it to the floor, kneels between Joe's thighs, pushing them open so he can look at Joe's hole, puffy and hot and used. Joe leans back, lets Nick touch him however he wants. "God, Joe," Nick says, voice trembling a little bit, and Joe brings a hand to his curls, running his fingers through them, reassuring. "You were so good for me, you know that?" Nick looks up at Joe, and Joe nods, not really up for speaking, scratching at Nick's scalp a little. Nick looks back to Joe's hole, letting his fingers run around the rim, careful. "You make me so proud, baby," Nick says, touching at Joe's abused hole, fingers gentle. "God, Joe, I can see-- my come's leaking out of you, oh fuck."

Joe makes a little pleased noise, fingers tightening in Nick's hair so he has to look up. "Kiss me," Joe says, and smiles lazily when Nick clambers up the bed and takes his mouth, tongue hot and slick and proprietary. When they part, Nick goes to get a washcloth, silencing Joe's protests with another swift kiss. He comes back with a warm, wet cloth and cleans Joe up, meticulous in this as in everything. When he's done, he maneuvers Joe onto his side, cuddling up behind him, his hand possessive on Joe's hip. "You're such a good boy," Nick says, and Joe hears, _I love you_.


End file.
